Wind turbines are used to generate energy for both local use and to support energy grid operations. A plurality of wind turbines are often arranged in wind farms. However, the wake from one or more of the wind turbines can interfere with the efficient operation of other wind turbines within the farm.
What is needed is a wind turbine blade for a wind turbine having reduced wake that can be arranged in a wind farm operating arrangement having improved efficiency, performance and reliability.